Learning to Trust
by totalyfab
Summary: Pharaoh Atemu trusts no one, loves no one thanks soley to his past, but when a young beautiful comes in and stirs things up will Yami learn to trust, before it's to late, or will love once again evade him?
1. Why?

My story...where do I begin. My story is not of anything you will have ever heard before. Mine is true. Mine tells of pain and love, defeat and triumph. But more than that my story is of a man with a heart of ice, put there by his past, and of a girl who got through to him unlike anyone else ever had. Then tragedy struck and the young Pharaoh of our story was once again left to piece together his broken heart. Let me begin long before the beginning...20 years ago...before the reign of Pharaoh Atemu{also known as Yami} and the queen Anzu ended...  
  
4 year old prince Yami snuggled up against the heat of his mother. His father was off somewhere. The queen Nitari tightened her grip on her son. These would be the last hours she would hold him. She felt her life fade with ever moment, and feared for her sons life once she died."I love you my dear son." she said softly. Prince Atem sighed contentedly. "I love you to momma." he said. Nitari gave a small laugh.   
  
"Will you promise me something, my son?"  
  
"Uh huh." the prince responded, half conscience.  
  
"Promise me that whatever happens to you in your life you will always leave your heart open for love. Do not let anyone tell you love is not worth the risk of getting hurt. If you ever find the perfect person for you you will never have a feeling that compares to it. Will you promise me all that?" she said, burying her head in her sons thick multi-colored mane of hair.  
  
"I promise momma. Always." he said with a small smile. "Momma?" he asked, a thought suddenly entering his mind.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Will you always be with me? Forever?" He asked, large crimson orbs glittering.  
  
"Do you love me, Atemu?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah!" he exclaimed with an exited shake of his head. Nitari laughed as prince Atemu gripped his head to stop the ensuing dizzyness. The Pharaoh had often said that her laugh was melodous like her voice, before they got married.  
  
"My love, the people we love never leave us. I love you and so forever I will remain in your heart, but only if you remember how much you love me. Do you understand?" She asked gently, her long black hair shifted as she lifted her head to stare over Atemu into his eyes.  
  
"Uh huh." he said. She smiled and lay back down."Go back to your room, Atemu. The Pharaoh will be here soon and you know how he is." she said. Yami yawned and stretched before getting up and pecking his mother on the cheek and heading to his room.  
  
The queen was found dead in her bed the next morning.  
  
12 YEARS LATER  
  
The newly crowned Pharoh Atemu walked onto a balcony looking down over all of Egypt. He was greeted by cheers from his people. It quickly quieted as he glared out among everyone. "Why are you here?" he asked in a loud voice. There were stirrings in the crowd. 'What is he asking?" 'Is that a normal question for a Pharoh?' a million other questions floated through the crowd, again silenced by the Pharohs glare. Since his mother died it had been said that he gained and icy composure, one that terrified anyone who came into it's presence, but also one that demanded and enormous amount of respect.  
  
The silence and glaring continued until one brave old man stepped forward and shouted at the Pharaoh, "We are here to greet out new king my lord, is there something wrong with our presence?" he asked. The words of Atems father rang throughout his head. 'They will only cheer for you out of fear for their lives. There never was and never will be a Pharoh they genuinely respect. Only fear.' his father had said. Maybe he was right. The new Pharaoh though.  
  
"There is if you are only cheering because you fear for your lives, or are being forced to. Go about with your lives." he said, his deep voice rang out. He turned away as the crowds murmuring grew again.  
  
Atemu was greeted by his only friend, Jou, when he once again entered his room."Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine." he said, glaring at the Pharaoh.  
  
"What crime did I commit against you?"he asked, heading toward the window.  
  
"You're a jackass." he said.  
  
"Jou, you are my friend and I am yours but even friends respond when the Pharoh calls upon him."Atemu said, looking out at the sands of Egypt without interest.  
  
"Oh come on. I'm just joking with ya. Can't take a joke?" he laughed, standing up from the chair he was sitting at and heading over to where Atemu was sitting with his head against the wall. Jou decided now was the best time to make his offer."Hey, I have this date with this GREAT woman tonight. She has a friend, Anzu or something like that that she wants you to meet. What do you say?" he asked, no joke in his voice.  
  
"Why would I want to do a thing like that, Jou?"  
  
"Because you're 17 just like me and it's not like you've ever had any...what do they call it these days...oh yeah. Fun. It's not normal for a 17 year old to have never ever had fun...this is the age to enjoy ourselves!" Jou almost shouted. Yami looked at Jou and cocked his head to the side. Jou had once told him that, of all the things that had changed since his mothers death, his eyes never had. He doubted that. "Jou, here is a bracing reality check for you. I'm not a normal 17 year old. I am Pharoh and that must always come first in my life. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah, but..do you have any meetings tonight?"  
  
"No." Atemu stated matter of factly, looking back out the window. He knew fully what was coming next.  
  
"So join us."  
  
"You're persistance, while incredibly annoying, is also commendable, but I have more important things to worry about then a social life, and I may remind you so do you."  
  
"Come on Yami." Jou said, practicaly pleading with the Pharaoh now. Yami was what the people had called him since a year after his mothers passing. Yami, darkness. "Yami means darkness, doesn't Jou? Is that what you believe of me? To be darkness."  
  
"Can I be honest with you?" Jou asked,his tone dropping a notch.  
  
"Always."Atemu simply stated.  
  
"Sometimes I believe that because of what your father did to you and how often he did it, you are dark to those who don't know what you've been through. It's a name that works with you. You know what Seth told me the other day when I was talking to him? He said that he couldn't stand to look in your eyes anymore because the hate, the pain and the sadness he saw there was too unbearable to look at if you understood about you. You're people call you Yami because they do not understnd the pain and suffering you have gone through. I call you Yami because I know what you've been through. After that, how could you be anything but dark." Jou said, watching his friends reaction. Atemu looked down.   
  
"Why do you always bring my father into this, Jou."  
  
"He beat you to a bloody pulp and you shove it off as if it's nothing!" Jou shouted. He watched Atemu wince as the memories of his fathers "lessons" ran through his head.  
  
"How do you know I wouldn't have been like this had my fathers lessons not been so frequent, or if my mother hadn't died?" he asked in a small whisper.  
  
"Because I knew you when you were a child, Atemu."  
  
"People change." The Pharaoh snapped.  
  
"Yes, but not that much, and not to as hard as you have become. Not unless it is them to be pure evil."  
  
"So I was darkness, now I am pure evil? Maybe I am. Maybe I am that way because if I wished to survive I would have to be."  
  
"You just proved my point. Atemu, you deserve one day of relaxing at least. Come with us tonight. A celebration of you becoming Pharaoh."  
  
"Yeah, that's something to celebrate. I'll come iwht you if It'll get you off my back for a while." Atemu said.  
  
"Good, and try to be nice to this Anzu girl. I like this woman and I don't need you going and screwing it up." he said with a chuckle. The Pharoh didn't look amused.  
  
"You going to be okay, Atemu?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be."  
  
"You look like shit, more so than usual I mean." he laughed. A small smile appeared on Atemu's face. He had forgotten what it was like to smile.  
  
THAT NIGHT IN THE PALACE DINING ROOM  
  
Atemu and Jou entered the elegant room without much interest, having seen it a hundred times before. The girls behind them, however, gazed up at the room. Never had they seen such a room. The white marble walls shone brightly, reaching up to a tall glass ceiling, revealing hte sky outside. A crystal chandelier{sp?} hung above them, lighting the room and making it seem so much more enchanting.   
  
Jou pulled out a chair for each of the ladies and watched as they sat down. He smiled at his date, the tall fiery blonde, Mai. He sat next to her and gazed at the Pharaoh as Atemu sat next to the quiet brunette Mia had brought along. 'Why is Yami keeping his head down?' Jou asked himself. He had noticed that since Anzu had showed herself he hadn't once looked anyone in the eye. He just hung his head. In an attempt to get a conversation started he chose a subject to bring up to the girl about Yami, the wrong subject, it turned out. He cleared his throat and smiled to himself as both women looked at him. "Anzu, did you know that the Pharaoh's mother passed when he was four." he said and mentaly slapped himself and Atemu's head shot up and his eyes fixed in a glare found Jou's. Anzu didn't notice.  
  
"When you were four? That must have been terrible."  
  
"I really need to go. Jou, thankyou for inviting me but as Pharaoh I do have other obligations, which I explained to you earlier. Excuse me ladies." he said quickly standing and just as quickly exiting the room. Jou looked down as the food was brought into them.  
  
Atemu would have ran to his room if it wasn't for his image. When he did finaly reach his room he collapsed on the bed and took a deep breath. 'What was Jou thinking?' he asked himself. The question ran through his head until he finaly fell asleep.   
  
His sleep didn't last long as he was awakened by a hurried knock on the door."Who is it?" he asked, still half asleep. He heard Jou call his name through the door. "What could you want? Bring up more bad memories maybe?" he asked.  
  
"Atemu, let me in."  
  
"I'm not stopping you." he called. Jou entered cautiously and looked around as if expecting the young Pharaoh to jump out at him and attack him.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to you, you know." he called while Jou's head was turned. The tall dirty blonde jumped at the sound of his voice before turning around and bowing.   
  
"Now you bow to me?" Atemu asked.  
  
"Pharaoh, I came to apologize to you for earlier. I didn't mean to..." he was interrupted by the Pharaoh.  
  
"You didn't mean to what, Jou?" he snapped, sitting up. "Hm. Did you not mean to bring up a very painful memory for me. To let everyone in the room know just one of the many hellish things I have been through? Huh? What did you not mean to do!?" he shouted. Jou noted Yami's eyes glistened with tears. 'It's been about 12 years since that happened.' he thought to himself. Jou felt immediatley even sorrier for what he had done. Jou slowly approached the bed Atemu was sitting on, upon reaching it he to sat down and peered guiltily{sp?} over at his Pharaoh, who once again was hanging his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Atemu. I really am. I was trying to make conversation between you and Anzu." he whispered hoarsly. He hated seeing his friend like this.  
  
"Anything but my parents. Anything. There are a million subjects you could have chosen, but you chose that." the 17 year old Pharaoh whispered, afraid that speaking any louder and his voice would break.  
  
"I know. I can't believe what an idiot I am. Please forgive me. Please. You are my best friend, I hate to see you suffer. Twice today I've brought up subjects I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. I can't be any sorrier. Just please, forgive me."  
  
"Very well. I need you here. You are all that I have besides Seth, and he isn't much good." Atemu said, closing his eyes and laying back down. Jou stood up. I'll let you sleep now. Thankyou my Pharaoh." he said, though Yami was already asleep.  
  
The next morning Yami was wandering through the palace looking for his high priest when he ran into Jou again.  
  
"Hey Atemu. How are you doing?"  
  
"Want the truth?" it was a rhetorical question. Jou laughed. "If you're looking for the high priest Seth, you're not going to find him. He left Egypt early this morning with high priestess Isis, they have things to attend to in Rome with the Ceasar, if we don't wish an attack." Jou said. Yami sighed and asked, "Why do you know this, but I don't."  
  
"He ran into me on the way to tell you and I told him I would tell you. To let you rest because you had a hard night last night. Especialy after you fell asleep." he answered.  
  
"How would you know?" Atemu asked suspicously.  
  
"A maid came and got me in the middle of the night. Said she heard sobs and such coming from your room. She knew you didn't have a concubine with you because she is informed of all and had previously checked to make sure they were all there. She mentioned lots of screaming and moaning as well. I went into your room. Were you dreaming of your father?" Jou asked abruptly. Atemu looked down. "Yes." he said. Jou searched quickly for another subject.  
  
"Hey, remember that woman, Anzu from last night?"  
  
"Yes." Atemu said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Well, I saw her this morning and she asked about you. She wants to get to know you."  
  
"Jou, could you hurry with your point so I can move on."  
  
"I think you should get to know her. You two could get along." Jou said, elbowing his friend. Atemu rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not my type."  
  
"No ones your type." Jou said, it was his turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"Exactly. Why waste my time and hers?"  
  
"I didn't say you were out to marry her. I just said you should get to know her." Jou defended himself.  
  
"When would I have time."  
  
"Do you have any meetings today?" Atemu rolled his eyes. 'Here we go again." he thought.  
  
"One, but it's not until later tonight." 'Why don't I ever lie to him?' he asked himself.  
  
"Good. I'll bring her to your room. Go. Hurry."  
  
"No Jou. No."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine.If you want to be miserable that's your choice." Jou added in a high pitched voice. Atemu ignored him.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"Hm...let me think on it."  
  
"Realy?"  
  
"No. Jou, I'm going out in the streets, okay? If anyone needs me they can find me there."  
  
"Are you taking guards?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to get killed."  
  
"Often." Jou cocked an eyebrow. 'Okay.' he thought.  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're obnoxious Jou." Atemu sighed.  
  
"Great! Lets go." Jou said, dragging a speachless Atemu out into the village.  
  
When Jou and Yami were a quarter mile away from the palace Jou let go of Atemu's now sore arm. "Okay, come on. Now you can't escape. We're going to meet Anzu. She'll be at home right now." Jou said. Atemu shook his head and followed. 'Lets get this over with. ' he thought, not believing Jou had a stronger will then he.  
  
After walking for about 10 minutes Jou turned and stopped at a door of a particularly shabby looking cottage and knocked. "Be nice." he whispered to the Pharaoh before the door opened. It was the man who had spoken out to the Pharaoh the other day. The mans large grey beard touched the floor when he hit his knees upons seeing the Pharaoh. "Please, stand." Atemu said. He had never enjoyed being bowed to. The man reluctantly stood, taking his time as the bones in his back cracked. "What can I do to help you Pharaoh?" he asked bowing his head. Jou spoke first. "We are looking for a woman named Anzu, does she live here?"  
  
"What has she done wrong?" the man asked. Atemu stepped forward this time. "Shes not in trouble for anything. My friend, Jou, and I would just like to speak with her. She had dinner with us last night and I'm afraid I left rather abruptly." he said. The mans eyes widened at the prospect that his daughter had had dinner with the Pharaoh. "Of course shes here. Shes out in back, by the Nile. I can call her in if you wish, my lord." he said. Atemu almost smiled. Almost. "No, that's alright. We'll meet her there. Thankyou for your kindness. What is your name?" he added as an after thought.  
  
"Joseph, my lord."  
  
"Thankyou Joseph." Atemu asked, bowing his head and turning to head in the direction Anzu was supposed to be. Joseph just nodded as Jou and Atemu made there way to his daughter.  
  
"BOO!" Jou shouted as he snuck up Anzu. She laughed and continued with what she was doing. "Hello Jou." she said.  
  
"You knew." Jou pouted.  
  
"It was hard not to know. She said, finaly turning around. When she saw the Pharaoh she dropped the basket of water she was holding and bowed her head, her hands in front of her. 'Why do they ALWAYS do that?" he thought to himself, mentaly rolling his eyes.  
  
"We came to talk, Anzu. You don't need to bow." Jou said. Anzu slowly lifted her head and peered into the cold dark red eyes of the Pharaoh. It was easy to see why everyone called him Yami. He was quite handsome though. She noted. Jou and Atemu sitting next to her on either side shook her out of her thoughts. Yami...the Pharaoh, lifted his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Jou, being more causual, stretched out his long legs and lay back in the sun. Silence followed. Finaly, Jou spoke. "I made a big mistake last night. I came here so you and the Pharaoh can talk. I'm going to go back to the palace. You two behave yourselves." he said with a wink at Anzu. Atemu, once again, rolled his eyes.  
  
"Pharaoh, I'm sorry for last night."  
  
"It wasn't you. It was that idiot of a best friend." he said. She smiled and he chuckled. 'What is wrong with you! You are never to laugh or smile in front of your people. Makes you appear soft!' his fathers voice rang out in his head. The smile immediatly disspeared from the young mans face.  
  
"You've had a hard life, haven't you." For the third time in two days Atemu's head shot up and looked over at the innocent girl who had no idea what she had just done. He closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's none of my buisness. I shouldn't have brought it up. I apologize."  
  
"No. I should have moved past everything. It's just, it's harder then one would think." he said, shaking his head. 'Why am I telling her this. I don't even know her' he mentaly scolded himself.  
  
"Jou tells me you're a great guy, you just can't show it to anyone because of what your father did." Atemu cocked his head.  
  
"And what else has Jou said to you." Anzu instantly realized her mistake. 'It's too late to turn back. I have to tell him the truth' she thought to herself.  
  
"He told me your father used to beat you alot, and hard. That you still have alot of the scars on your body if people look close enough. I saw so many last night I asked him about it and he told me what happened, your father beat you alot after your mother died."  
  
"Well, I'll just have to have a talk with Jou then." he said.  
  
"Don't punish him!" she pleaded with him. Her blue eyes glittered with worry.  
  
"I won't. Hes the only friend I have. The only person I have actualy. I just have to have to have a talk with him about my past and not telling people things that I find painful to even think about. I would rather no one know about this. Have you told anyone else?"  
  
"No, sire. I thought it very personal. I swear I won't tell a soul." she said.  
  
"Thankyou, Anzu, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. My lord, you mentioned Jou being your only friend. Do you think you could add me to that list of friends. You seem decent and I would like to be your friend."  
  
"If I had a penny for every time I heard that. It seems everyone wants to be my friend. Gold diggers, everyone."  
  
"What makes Jou so different?"  
  
"I didn't trust Jou at first, if that's what you mean. Then he found out my "lessons" from my father. Anyone else would have run off, but he stuck by me. When my father was feeling particularly viscious and hurt me more than usual he sat by my bed with me until I could move again. He sometimes even stopped my father if he was way out of control. Jou saved my life a few times. That's why he is my friend. We would both sacrifice ourselves for the other."  
  
"Well, you can trust me. I want to be your friend. It might take a while for you to fully trust me but believe me when I say this, I want nothing from you. I'm sure you've been told this, but when I look in your eyes, very pretty eyes I might add,"she said this with a smile before continuing,"and I see so much pain and distrust. You have good reason, but I hate seeing that in peoples eyes. I want to help you."  
  
"I don't want you to be kind because you pity me." Atemu simply stated, turning his head and looking in the water.  
  
"Pharaoh, what do you see when you look at your reflection?"  
  
"Why?" 'What a strange question.' he added in his head.  
  
"'Cause I want to know what you see. It can't be good. What do you see."  
  
"A man who would be nothing if not for his title." he answered bitterly.  
  
"Pharaoh, I have been sitting here talking to you for not half and hour and I know you are decent man who has had a hard life. It happens. I think that if you weren't Pharaoh then everyone in Egypt would love you."  
  
"But because I am Pharaoh they only fear me." Atemu said, closing his eyes and bowing his head.  
  
"Maybe you should show the people of Egypt the same kindness you have shown me here today."  
  
"You must never show the people of Egypt your kindness. They will believe you going soft. I will beat the kindness out of you if I must. My father said that. He was right. And he did."  
  
"Hm....I can't say anything to help that. Just maybe, you need to learn to trust. I'm going back to the original subject. Will you trust me enough to consider me a friend?" she asked gently. He turned to look at her. She was beautiful. Her eyes met his and she resisted the urge to look away from those pain filled eyes.  
  
"I will, for now." he said slowly. She smiled and and he told her thankyou and goodbye before standing to head back to the palace.  
  
a/n:wow...long...would you believe I wrote that in ONE sitting. My butt is sore. Anyway, tell me what you think. I haven't done a fic like this before so I need to know whether to continue or delete it. 


	2. new friends and old visitors

Chapter Two:  
  
Atemu opened the door to his room to find a grinning Jou sitting on the window seil. "You told her my father beat me? Why did you do that?" the grin dissapeared almost immediatly from Jou's face. "She asked."  
  
"Ever heard of...oh...it's none of your buisness and I'm sure my friend would feel much more comfortable around you if he didn't know that you know some painful things in his past...something...anything along those lines would have worked Jou. But no. You had to tell her."  
  
"Hey, was it a problem?"  
  
"Yes. All she wanted to know was of my past and to help me. I hate people like that. You know why, because then they try to save your soul. Do I look like I need my soul saved, Jou?"  
  
"Honestly?" he smiled, though it was not returned. Atemu glared straight at Jou until the smile dissapeared. Jou decided it was time to do a rescue operation. "Shes cute though, huh?"  
  
"Yes." The Pharaoh admitted, shaking his head.  
  
"Nice to, huh?" Jou asked, walking over to his friend and nudging him in the ribs.  
  
"Shes fine. Just like eveyone else."  
  
"Oh she is not." Jou said, resisting the urge to slap Pharaoh Atemu.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I know 'everyone else' Atemu. I spend more time with them than you do. She is NOT like everyone else. She is NOTHING like everyone else!" he exclaimed, shouting to the ceiling.  
  
"What makes her different?"  
  
"She never hated you. Everyone else assumed because you were Pharaoh there was no way you could be a good guy, regaurdless of what I said..."  
  
"Yes well, lately what you've said hasn't been to helpful." Atemu interrupted. Jou chose to ignore him.  
  
"She, however, said that you were human to and therefore people should give you a chance, because you may be cold and mean and the biggest son-of-a bitch in Egypt because you have no choice."  
  
"Not her exact wording obviously. Well just look at how smart she is. And now she wants to be my friend, isn't that cute." He said bitterly.  
  
"Did you accept?" Jou asked, eager to see that his matchmaking scheme was going as planned.  
  
"What choice did I have? She wouldn't leave me alone."  
  
"I think you like her."  
  
"You would." Atemu said, turning to head towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jou asked,again ignoring his friends sarcasm.  
  
"Away."  
  
"Going to see Her?" Jou smiled.  
  
"No. I am Pharaoh. I have much more important things to attend to than talking about a girl I will probably never see again with you." he turned and ran into the girl he supposed he would never see again.   
  
Anzu jumped back to avoid the Pharaoh stepping on her. She looked back and saw Jou's smiling face, she relaxed slightly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Atemu asked, regaining his breath. She thought it was from the scare, but really, when he had seen her face, his breath had caught in his throat. 'You are never to love anyone, for it will only end in pain and heartache. Your mother should have taught you that!"His fathers strong voice filled his thoughts.  
  
"I am here because Jou sent for me." she said, bowing her head. Atemu rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to look at Jou, who was grinning stupdily.  
  
"Will you excuse us for a moment, Anzu?" he asked gently. She nodded and he walked back into his room, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
  
"What in Ra's name is the matter with you!?" he asked in a loud whiseper.  
  
"Hey, Yami, isn't that the girl you said you'd never see again?" Jou asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Answer me, Jou. The hell is wrong with you."  
  
"Shes cute and you need a friend besides me."  
  
"Jou, I don't know how much longer we're going to be friends!" Atemu said, contaning the urge to shout.   
  
"You know, if I were to count up the number of times you have said that since we were 5," he paused as if calculating, "I could be Pharaoh! If those times were in money, that is." he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I have meetings, you deal with her." Atemu said, his crimson glare intensifying by a hundred.  
  
"You said you only have one, and that's later tonight." Jou said, smiling. 'Why don't I ever lie? Why!!!!' the Pharaoh mentaly shouted. Closing his eyes Atemu walked over to the wall by his bed and began banging his head against it. Jou started laughing. "I'll bring her in here." he said to his friend, whose forehead was turning very red.  
  
A second later Atemu heard the door open and shut again, then he heard the voice he was dreading.  
  
"Pharaoh, are you allright."  
  
"Anzu, I apologize, but Jou is doing everything in his power to set us up. You must forgive him, and you must forgive me, but, it could never work."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Good. Now what do we do about Jou?" he asked, mostly to himself as he sat down on the floor with his back against the wall he was just banging his head on.  
  
"I say we teach him a lesson. my lord." she smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
"Revenge, a practical joke, stuff like that." Anzu said slyly. The stressed Pharaoh turned his head to look at her, seeing her in a new light.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" he asked. This was going to be good.  
  
That night Atemu and Anzu set their plan into motion when Jou came for his nightly meeting with the Pharaoh. He gasped when he saw Atemu lying on his the floor by the window, a knife in his chest. He ran to his friend and cradled his head in his lap. "Atemu...what..what happened?" he asked. Atemu began gasping for breath as he spoke. "An-An.." Pharaoh said in a weak hoarse whisper.  
  
"An what? What!?" Jou exclaimed. He had to know what did this to him. From the corner he heard a familiar womans voice. "Anzu you idiot. Me." she said, stepping from the shadows.   
  
"You...you did this?" he asked, in a tone of disbelief, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, and it's all thanks to you, Jou. If you hadn't tried to set me and that poor unsuspecting Pharaoh up he may still have had a chance of survival. When you let me into his room this afternoon all of my plotting came together." she said, throwing her head back and laughing. Jou looked around for a minute, gently put Atemu's head on the ground and ran at Anzu, shouting, "I'll kill you!" Atemu's strong voice stopped him.  
  
"Don't touch her, Jou." he said. Jou stopped and turned around to see Atemu sitting up, holding the knife and wiping "blood"off of his hands. "Atemu! What is this!?" Jou asked in a near shout.  
  
"Revenge from Anzu and I for trying to set us up. I'm fine. Anzu hasn't actualy tried to kill me yet," he said with a smile at Anzu.  
  
"This was a trick!" Jou said with genuine shock.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry Jou, but we had to. We just couldn't resist after all your failing attempts to set us up."Anzu laughed. Then, the most remarkable thing happened, Atemu began laughing as well. Something he hadn't done for 11 years. At seeing his friend laughing he laughed to, but for a different reason. 'I guess my 'matchmaking attempts' worked after all, they just don't realize it yet.' he thought to himself, and bursting into a fresh fit of laughter.  
  
Slaves started peeking into the Pharaohs room to make sure they heard right. Laughing, from Yami? No. It's not possible.   
  
The threesome didn't know how long they laughed, they just knew it felt good to laugh.  
  
The next morning Atemu went and stood out on the balcony outside of his room. Events of the night ran through his head again and he smiled. She was really amazing. He thought maybe this could work. He could marry her. Then his fathers voice rang through his head once again. 'People like us don't get married, son' his father had told him, standing on this balcony. 'We are men of power. Women will only prevent that power. 'But, father , what if I don't want that power' he had asked. A new "lesson" had shortly followed. One he would never forget. The smile dissapeared from Atemu's face, and he remembered why he was cautious of this girl from the beginning. 'But shes so different from anyone I've ever met. Maybe it's okay to risk it. 'Never, Atemu. Love is never worth the risk of getting hurt.' his father had said. 'But mother said that you should risk getting hurt for love.' he had pointed out. A dark glare, so similar to Atemu's now, had appeared on his fathers face as he said, 'Well you're mother isn't here is she.' 'No sir.'  
  
A knock at the door brought Atemu out of his memories. "Who is it?" he called.  
  
"Anzu, can I come in?" she sounded in tears. Atemu rushed to the door and opened it to find a sobbing Anzu.  
  
"Come on, come in." he said, ushering her through the door. When she was inside he guided her to his bed and sat her down before sitting down beside her. "What happened?" he asked, amazingly gentle. Fresh tears came to her eyes and he held her tightly against her, feeling her tears run down his chest. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here now. Whats wrong?" he sounded so much like his mother,comforting little Atemu before she died.  
  
"My..m...my father...monsters...cloaks..." she choked out, even more tears coming to her eyes. Atemu closed his eyes and lifted Anzu's head off his chest, regretting it instantly. "Anzu, I can't help you if you can't tell me what happened." he said. She took a deep breath and began...  
  
"Last night, I heard my father cry for help, so I ran to him. When I..I..reached his room I saw huge men, monsters more like, in black cloaks, leering over my father. T--then they dissapeared, and my father was dead." she said, more tears brimming her eyes as she fought to hold them back.  
  
"How did they dissapear? In flames, or just into thin air."  
  
"Thin air, like they never existed. What were they, Pharaoh? Why my father?" she asked burying her head in his chest again. His eyes stayed open at the realization that had dawned on him.  
  
"They were shadow creatures, dressed as men. Have you ever heard of the Grim Reaper?"  
  
"Yes." her answer was muffled by his chest, though she was no longer crying.  
  
"These creatures are where that legend stemmed from. They come from Osiris to take ones soul away whos life has been drained away. Did your father mention a hearse in his dreams anytime?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then be glad that it was the shadow creatures that took his soul. I promise you he felt no pain when he died. If they hadn't taken him the flame creatures of the underworld would have burnt him to death." he said, knowing all to well what a persons body looked like when a flame crearue had taken him.  
  
"How do you know so much about this?"  
  
"Flame creatures took my mother, shadow creatures took my father. I can't help but think it should have been the other way around. My father should have gone through that much pain for all he did, and my mother, if she had to die so young, should have died by the shadows." Yami said, his eyes glazed over as he remembered his mothers burnt and charred body, barely recognizable on the bed he had left only hours before. "I was supposed to die with her. I was in her bed that night because of how cold it was, but she sent me away, so I'm alive, and she is...dead." he said 'dead' in a barely audible whisper. Anzu understood so much about him now.   
  
"I'm sorry, my lord," she said, putting her head on his shoulder. He came out of his trance and looked at her as if he had never seen her before. "Do you believe me about your father?" he said, kindness gone from his voice.  
  
"Yes, and because I know he didn't feel pain I am relieved. I was ready for him to die, I just couldn't stand to think that he had gone through agony when it happened.' she whispered, "he didn't deserve it." she gasped as she realized what she had said. "My lord I am sorry, I didn't mean."  
  
"It's okay. I know, and call me Atemu,or Yami. Please." he asked, whispering. Since he was four the image of his mothers body hadn't left his head. black...  
  
That afternoon Jou walked into the Pharaoh's room to find Yami and Anzu holding eachother. Nothing romantic about it{a/n:for those of you with sick minds, they had their clothes on.} He also noted each one had tear tracks down their faces. He had been right about Atemu. He needed someone there, just to hold him sometimes. They were so cute together.   
  
The high mage Mahaado walked in to see Jou watching the Pharaoh and a young beautiful woman holding eachother. He was instantly hit with a vision of the future. 'They will be married, but she will be murdered.' he thought, when his vision came back to the here and now. 'My Pharaoh will be in for a world of pain, but I believe it will be worth it.' he thought. Slowly and silently he approached Jou, who was lost in his own thoughts, and tapped him on the shoulder. Jou jumped and shouted, stirring Atemu from his sleep. "Perhaps we should let them rest." Mahaado said,not noticing Pharaoh had awakened. Jou, who also hadn't noticed, nodded and the two men left the room.  
  
Atemu laughed at his friends antics before turning and looking at the angel asleep in his arms. Her brown hair was on either side of her shoulders and her light pink lips were curled in a content smile. 'So perfect. I don't deserve her.' he thought. 'No, you don't. You don't deserve anyone, you never have and you never will.You are lucky that you are prince, if you were not prince you would be no one, just like your mother,' his fathers voice. 'Hes right. Hes always been right. I don't deserve anyone. I can't do this.' Another unfamiliar voice rang in his head. 'You promised your mother Atemu. Are you willing to break the sacred promise of mother to son because of something that bastard of a father said to you? You loved your mother, you still do. Answer this, did you ever love your father?' "No." he said out loud.  
  
"No what?" Anzu asked. He looked down into her jade blue eyes.  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"A few minutes. Since a little before Jou walked in."  
  
"Ah. Do you feel better?"  
  
"Yes..Ph...Yami. My father came to me and assured me of everything you said."  
  
"Good." he said,and then he paused before continuing, before he lost his nerve, "Anzu, I was thinking, maybe if the two of us got together, you know..as...more..than friends...it could work." he stuttered, and gulped waiting for her rejection. She smiled. 'Great, she thinks I'm an idiot. Why do I even care? I never have before.' He thougt to himself.  
  
"You know something else my father said to me? He said that you would ask me to be your...dare I say girlfriend. I told him it was ridiculous and that I'd be forced to turn you down if you asked, because if it didn't work I didn't want you to get hurt and I didn't want to get hurt myself. He made me promise that when I gave my answer I would give it because it was what I wanted, and not because of fear. I would love...to be..uh...more than friends with you Yami. I love you. I didn't think it was possible, but it is." she said, smiling. He smiled to, only out of relief. 'Are you happy mother?' he silently asked her, and he could swear that he heard his mothers voice say "Yes my son."  
  
A/N:okay, this is about a page shorter than the first chapter but still pretty long. I wanted to continue but this was the perfect place to end for now. Two chapters in two days. Pretty good considering none of this was pre-written. And I do each chapter in one sitting. I usualy just start out with a pot of overflowing ideas, forget them all as the chapter developes and I figure out what works I can't beleive I made this chapter so short..damn...it's longer than all of my others, minus the first chapter of this, but after writing a chapter that long, I want to have this as long...sigh...anyway.... let me know what you thought and look for the next chappy within a couple of days. OH YEAH! I am NOT a Tea fan...hate Tea...in the anime...in the manga I love her...so I'm using Anzu instead of Tea...Anzu's great! Tea bugs me{no offense to Tea fans} 


	3. what do you see?

Chapter Three:  
  
The days passed and with each day Yami, as everyone soon came to call him, and Anzu became closer. She shortly moved into the palace. Weeks passed, then months. Pharaoh Yami became known to his people as the kindest and most down to Earth Pharaoh Egypt had ever had, much to his fathers disconsertment, he once commented. One day though, a tragedy came down upon Anzu and the only man she loved. It is during this tragedy that I am going to begin this chapter...It tells so much and may help you understand what happens after. Do not forget what you have learned before.  
  
Yami ran to Anzu's room as fast as his legs could carry him. He had been in a meeting with his advisors when a slave came to the door and told him. He opened the door hastily and ran to his loves side. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was ragged. "Yami." she rasped. Atemu choked on the tears when he responded. "I'm here, my love. Sh..."  
  
"Hearse...hearse...it's coming..." she said in a hoarse voice that Yami didn't believe belonged to her. He watched as her large blue eyes shot open in terror, her bottom lip trembled, and a shiver ran down her spine.  
  
"Hearse, no. You must be mistaken."  
  
"They're coming for me...Yami...help." she called out to him. He began to back away from the bed, fear of what may happen controling his thoughts. He ran from the room to his, three rooms down, and collapsed on his knees. "WHY HER! WHY? IS IT BECAUSE I LOVED HER!? RE! WHY HER? SHE DOESN'T DESERVE IT! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME! DO YOU HEAR ME RE?! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME LIKE YOU TOOK MY MOTHER!!" He shouted to the sky. 'I told you love wasn't worth the risk. But did you believe me? No. You're ignorant to fact, just like you're mother. Haven't you learned yet, anyone you love will die by the flame, simply because you love them. And they will die at the moment that you love them most.' his fathers voice said in his head. 'It's my fault shes dying...if I had gone with my instincts...she would be living a happy life, void of me." he whispered to himself. The deep voice of his father answered him, 'Yes, it is your fault. You were careless. You forgot what I taught you and went with what you're mother said. She died because I loved her, and now Anzu will die because you love her. We are a cursed family, Atemu. We can love no one, ever. Not genuine love. And wasn't I right, it's not worth the risk.' "Yes it is...if she dies she will die knowing I love her, and I know I will see her again...did mom know you loved her when she died? I bet she didn't" he said angrily. His father made no reply.  
  
There were footsteps outside his door and then rapid knocking. "Pharaoh, my lord, it's Anzu!" Atemu's head shot up.'NO...' "What is it!?" he asked, not bothering to try and keep calm.   
  
"It's a miracle! Shes alive. She just went stable!" Yami let out a laugh of relief and opened his door to hear the news again. Once again he laughed and ran to Anzu's room. She was lying peaceful on her bed, her head slightly tilted. Slowly and silently he walked to her bed. Sitting down beside her he began to stroke her face. "You are more beautiful everyday." he said to her; he watched as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. This made Atemu smile. It was said around Egypt that one smile from her could melt even the coldest heart, and it had."How are you feeling?" he asked gently, beginning to run his hand through her hair.   
  
"Never better." she said, and patted the bed beside her. He smiled and lay down next to her, pulling her close to him.  
  
"You know I love you more than life itself, right?" he asked with concern,  
  
"No, I couldn't tell." she said sarcasticaly, laughing. Just then Jou walked in the room and whistled.  
  
"Well I cam to say hi, but I see you're a little busy so I'll go." he said, and made to turn.  
  
"Get over here, punk." Atemu said.  
  
"Well! I don't know that I want to know. I believe you've wounded me, Yami."  
  
"What part of this am I supposed to care about?" he asked; he grunted when Anzu hit him in the stomache.  
  
"Be nice!" she told him. He looked at her innocently and smiled, "I am always nice." he said. Both her and Jou rolled their eyes in unison. Yami grabbed his heart and dropped his head on the pillow, "OUCH! That hurts! My girlfriend and my best friend are ganging up against me!" he shouted before laughing. Jou started walking over to join the two on the bed while saying, "Yeah, about that. Theres something you need to know, Atemu....Atem...Anzu and I are lovers now...guess you worked too slowly. Sorry bud." he said and jumped back as Atemu made to kick him. Anzu hushed him and said "Jou, Yami wasn't supposed to know about that!" Yami did a growl in the back of his throat and rolled so he was on top of Anzu. "Hm..." he said and smiled as Anzu laughed. He had been doing alot of that lately.  
  
"What?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Nothing, I've just never seen your face from this angle. You really are beautiful my love. Why you would ever want Jou is beyond me!" he laughed as Anzu began to giggle and kick him off of her.  
  
"Ah, that's so cute." Jou said in a cooing voice. I'm going to go so you love birds can..um...how to word this... he put a finger to his chin; while he was very slowly figuring things out Anzu leaned over and whispered to Yami, "What do you say, on three we attack him, you know what we usualy do." Yami nodded and both people began to stand and head towards Jou."  
  
"My love?" Atemu said.  
  
"Three." Anzu nodded and in a split second both were on top of the unsuspecting Jou, tickling him in every place they knew to be ticklish. Giggling and laughing followed suit, by now the people of the palace were so used to it that they just laughed as they passed by, thinking, 'How wonderful it is to see Yami happy again.'  
  
Anzu, Atemu and Jou all collapse, both men on either side of Anzu. All were panting. Finaly Jou stood up and said, "Okay, you two going to let me go now?" Everyone nodded. "Good." he said, and left, fully aware of what Atemu was about to do, and risk.  
  
"That was fun." Anzu said climbing on top of Atemu to look into his glittering eyes, for once with laughter, and not tears.  
  
"Yes...Love, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Do you love me?" there was no laughter in his voice and that made Anzu glare.  
  
"Yami! What is wrong with you!? Of course I love you."  
  
"I just needed that reassurance for what I am about to do. You have to promise not to run away, or scream, or laugh, or cry, okay?"  
  
"Okay."Anzu said seriously, propping her elbows ontop of Yami's chest and beneath her chin.  
  
"Will you..uh...be my queen?" he asked, with a nervous laugh. It was then Anzu broke one of her promises. She laughed.  
  
"Yes yes yes!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around her now future husbands neck. Atemu laughed as well, this wasso perfect something had to go wrong. And it did, but that is for later.  
  
"You know I don't deserve you, right? You could do so much better."  
  
"Yeah, I know." she said, "But I have you, and I love you so much that sometimes it drives me nuts. So of course I will marry you my love and forever and ever we shall live, happily." she squealed even more.  
  
"Thankyou Anzu." Yami said, dropping his voice tone.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Loving me, no one has ever done for me before. Thankyou."  
  
"Always." she said, leaning forward to kiss him, he, of course, immediatly surrendered.  
  
That night a celebration was held in honor of the twos engagement. Anzu noticed something wrong with Yami but decided it was for the best not to bring it up. So she and the Pharaoh sat, talked and watched as the people of Egypt danced. "Would you like to dance?" Yami asked hastily. She looked over at him and smiled before declining, she couldn't dance if she wanted to. He looked somewhat relieved. Suddenly Atemu put his head in his hands and began to rock back and forth. The orchestra stopped;the people of Egypt stared and Jou, Seth and Mahaado ran to his side just as he collapsed in Jou's arms.  
  
Anzu waited in her room as people bussled in and out of Yami's murmuring, slaves girls were crying. She began hugging her pillow as she waited for some news of how Atemu was doing. She regretted not bringing it up. Anzu didn't know how long she waited in silence, listening to the sobs, and talking of the people outside before Seth, Jou, and Isis came into her room, none of them looked happy. Seth spoke first.  
  
"Anzu, Yami isn't doing well. We don't know how long he'll live, if he'll live..." Seth trailed off, leaving the way open for anyone who could complete what he was saying without crying, which is what Seth did now. Jou picked up."He has severe internal bleeding, we can't stop it. We don't know where it came from, or how long hes had it. It doesn't look like he'll make it through the summer." Jou hung his head. Isis finished. "Mahaado is confused. He walked in one day and saw it as you two getting together and you getting murdered."  
  
"We did get together and it is possible that after he dies I will be murdered." Anzu said quietly, contemplating that Yami was going to die so soon.  
  
"Have faith, maybe he will make it." Isis comforted.  
  
"But it doesn't look good. The best doctors in Egypt have examined him and said this, what makes you think that he'll live...and even if he does that he will even be able to move! Why couldn't we tell this was happening before!? Why did it just show up now!? He should have been weak long before he collapsed!" Anzu cried, hot tears falling dowin her cheeks and hitting her hands.  
  
"We don't know." Seth said.  
  
"I did..." everyone turned to look at Jou,"Or at least I thought I did, for all the sun he gets he has been turning awefully white lately, and I walked in on him once coughing up blood." Jou hung his head as Seth turned on him. "You knew this was happening and you did nothing! You knew our Pharaoh was dying and still you kept silent so now he is in the other room fighting for his life without much chance of winning and no one can help him when, had you said something, we could have save his life! What is wrong with you!?" Seth shouted.  
  
"Seth, please keep your voice down. The slaves will hear!" Isis said in an urgent whisper.  
  
"That is the least of our problems. Answer me Jou!"  
  
"He made me swear!"  
  
"I thought you were his friend! Hm...his friend! Friends break promises if it will save the others life! If he knew you were dying do you think he would have gotton someone to help, regaurdless of what you made him promise or swear?"  
  
"Yes."Jou said quietly.  
  
"Seth that is enough! He feels bad enough without you making it worse!"  
  
"Isis, look what he has done! Our King is dying, why? Because Jou didn't let anyone know what was happening!" Seth roared standing up. Isis followed.  
  
"Get out!,"she yelled,"if you are going to throw a hissy fit then get out! It is to late to make ammends so we will deal with what is happening now! The fact is Yami is dying, there is nothing we can do about it, so you can accept that fact and calm down or get out!" Isis shouted,something no one was accusomed to her doing.   
  
"Can I go see Yami?" Anzu said in a child like manner from the shadows of the bed. Isis looked at her as a mother would look at a child who had just had a nightmare. "Of course."she said. Anzu smiled and walked out of the now dead silent room.  
  
When Anzu walked into Atemu's room it was worse then she ever could have imagined and she suddenly felt the pain he must have gone through that afternoon. Yami had various tubes hooked up to different parts of his body, Anzu could see the stitches they had put in his chest. Yami's breathing was ragged and uneven, like he couldn't get enough oxygen. She noticed his lips were turning blue.  
  
"Yami?" she reached out and touched his hand. His head turned from side to side looking for her, but not seeing her.  
  
"His condition gets worse by the passing second."Mahaado said from a corner. "He is holding on for you, you know."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, he won't die until you let him go, with your heart and mind." Mahaado said, placing a hand on Anzu's shoulder. "He'll just remain comotose, and in a great deal of pain." He said regretfully. He turned on his heel and walked out.  
  
"You don't see me do you?" she asked. Yami couldn't respond. Anzu held back her tears and walked to Yami's bed. "No, you can't. Love...I want you to do me a favor...this is Anzu...in case you couldn't tell...Do me the favor and let go. Go join your mother. Please. I hate to see you like this...let go...I'm begging you..." she started crying burying her head in the sheets.  
  
All of a sudden she felt a hand on top of her head and heard a almost un hearable sound coming from Yami. "Anzu." he said, and began running his fingers through her soft brown hair. "I...love...you..." he continued.   
  
"Shh...save your strength." she said, her hope of his survival rekindling. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" she asked. Finaly his eyes fixed on her and he nodded. In her heart...she knew things would be okay.  
  
The weeks past and with each day Yami grew stronger until, 7 months after his attack, he was able to leave his room, in what an inventor in Egypt called a wheel chair. He would live, but the doctors feared he would never walk again; not that Anzu believed them anymore. Yami was a fighter, he would walk again and everything would be allright. 5months after he was able to leave his room on the eve of their engagement, Anzu and Yami were married. Yami did walk again and soon rejoined his people. Everyone cheered, genuinely happy he was allright. They had never loved a Pharaoh, a man, as much as they loved him. Anzu had to agree with that.   
  
Every day they were together Yami loved Anzu more, and it was apparent. She had stayed by his side during one of the worst times he had ever had in his life. He told Jou that, as bad as things had seemed, just because Anzu was there by his side everyday, he felt everything would be allright. Jou had laughed at him, but he understood what Yami meant, and how good it felt because 2 months prior to the royals marriage he and Mai had gotton married and were now expecting their first child. Everything seemed so perfect, but that only meant that the worst was yet to come.  
  
Anzu lay on her and Yami's bed, reading over some scrolls she was supposed to go over. She had under estimated how horrible being queen would be. She figured it would be bad because of how miserable Yami was, she just didn't realize how miserable.  
  
"Boring isn't it?" Yami said, laying next to her.  
  
"Unmistakeably so. And you do more of this in a day than I do in a week, no wonder you are so miserable." Yami nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yep...only I actualy have to deal with people. Paper doesn't talk back, people do."  
  
"I would imagine people wouldn't talk back to you either."  
  
"Yeah, funny huh? My advisors think that they are higher than me, and that, my dear, is why they talk back." he said, placing a hand on his stomache.  
  
"Hm...come on...lets go."Yami said finaly.  
  
"Where? It's the middle of the night."  
  
"And there never has been a more perfect time...come." he said, placing a hand out to her. She was amazed that he had only been able to walk for about 3 weeks and it seemed like he had never lost the ability.{If you know someone who has lost the ability to walk you know that it takes a while for them to walk without people and then even longer to stop wobbling} She laughed and placed her hand in his. He smiled and led her out of the palace to the first place they had ever met, a little past where she used to live, to the Nile.  
  
"Look into the water and tell me what you see?" Yami said.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Just do it."{a/n:sounding strangely familiar} he laughed and she did as he told."What do you see?" he asked.  
  
"Just...me. I don't see anythng special."  
  
"You see you don't you?" he said, smiling. She looked at him like he was nuts{there may be a reason for that}  
  
"Yes." she said slowly, he laughed.  
  
"Then you do see something special."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"I'm crazy? Hm...that explains alot about you then." he said. Anzu laughed.  
  
"Come on, lets go inside." she said.   
  
"Do you know that when ever you smile my heart jumps out of my chest?" he said, not moving.  
  
"You need rest. Come on."  
  
"Don't believe me?" he asked.  
  
"Last time a guy said that to me he turned out to be a jackass."  
  
"He may have been, but he wasn't lying."  
  
"Come on. You're still a little weak. You need rest."  
  
"All right." he said,not believing she didn't believe he truly loved her.  
  
Back at the palace, Atemu woke up from a nightmare, screaming. It had awakened Anzu and Seth, Isis, and Mahaado had immediatly been by his side. 'He doesn't look right, he looks like he did the night he collapsed.' Anzu thought, paniking.  
  
"Yami, look at me. Are you allright? What happened?" she asked, fighting to control the urge to shout. Yami slowly turned his head toward his wife, tears in his eyes."You..." he whispered. Seth immediatly started in.  
  
"What is it? What happened? Did she hurt you? Did you dream she hurt you? Dreams are a good indication of the future...tell us." Seth said, not breathing. Isis shook her head.  
  
"Let him tell us when hes ready, Seth." she said calmly.  
  
"If you hurt him at all..." Seth said, ignoring Isis' comment and turning on Anzu.  
  
"I wouldn't...not on purpose..."  
  
"On purpose?"  
  
"She didn't hurt me Seth so calm down." Yami said, hoarsely,"She was murdered, by the tomb thief, Bakura. That's all. If you would all quit fussing over me then maybe we could all finish our night in peace." Atemu stated, impatiently.  
  
"The Pharaoh is right," Mahaado said, "Lets all just sleep out the rest of the night. Pharaoh has Anzu now, he doesn't need us running to his aid any time WE think hes in trouble. If he is then either he or Anzu will come and get one of us." He stood up and started out the door, the other two following close behind him. Seth glared at Anzu as he walked out. He never trusted her again.  
  
A/N:Hey Y'all. In spite of it being fathers day and me being at my fathers all day I'm still updating. However, due to it's lateness, you may not get the next chapter for two or three days, maybe more, I'm going to be updating other fics and I have to be with my dad sometime this week so...I don't know. THANKYOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! You rock! Okay...I'm going now. 


End file.
